custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheSlicer
Hello Thanks for helping in the Crystallus adventures page! Also, I read in hte main page this: All templates and articles relating to users must be moved off the mainspace. The simple way to do this is by renaming the page User:Username/Article name. Wht does this mean? CONGRATS! Congratulations! You won the Brominax Strike Team Contest 1st place with Kanskar! Your tool is...a sack of potatoes!?Tuma1219JOIN! MOCs I just made an MOC thats half bone hunter and half zesk, now I am working on a skrall with a rahkshi head more MOCs I am making MOCs for my series so: *I m done with the rahkshi-Skrall it is one of my larges tMOCs and well put together as well *I am now working on a skrall with an Arktus head (yes I know others have done that too) *I have allready made an agori of shadows *matoran of a new secret element I am making has allready been created *and last but not least I am planning a being with manax's head P.S. I am not sure if the manxax like being (a titan) should be another large skrall (they are bad guys in my series) or a mutated noctian, which do you like better? also sorry about not choosing noctxia legends it is a good name but I like Leviathos chronicles RotR I just read it. It's good. Since I have the MOCs of Forsk and Tetrack, do you want me to take a picture of them, then edit it so we can have a picture for that holographic transmitter you mentioned? Also, can I write the next chapter? Just tell me what to do. sup Today vezok, hahli inika and kongu inika arrived in the mail!!! I'm so happy!! As soon as i knew bionicle ended i knew i had to complete my favourite year; 06. Expect new MoCs soon!! Alrighty With Brominax you know, doing what he does and all, I'm okay with it (not that it's my decision, anyway). But let's make sure to make his death dramatic in all ways possible. P.S, like I said above, can I write the next chapter of RotR? Really? Sounds awsome! Antidax? Really? I don't even really know who Atidax is, since he hasn't done much in the overall storyline (yet). Enlighten me, would you? Oh Well I guess I need to fix some things, then. Hey, can you add my images from BSCW to their corresponding pages here?Tuma1219JOIN! TLC good new chapter but I think you have some bad info Leviathos was not created on noctia but he has been to all of the noctian islands as that is where he lived a majority of his life before Toa Schmeater-Akk wants help My story about Iruini coming back to life involes Toa Norikk coming to Iruini's rescue but an unknown spirit conquers him and attempts to kill a Dark Hunter and Iruini. The two are forced to team up and destroy the spirit and save Norikk. Norikk then states that it is good to have a friend back. Iruini then encounters a floating mask which is an Olmak and it fuses itself with Iruini's mask. Iruini then has a new more powerful mask. I just want to know how to make this story fanon.Toa Schmeater-Akk 04:38, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I know he wasn't created there but after his creation he lived on noctia and treated it like his home island, and has been to almost every noctian island as the islands have a close relation I get it Thanks, now I've got it. Reply to your message Sooooo sorry i didn't get back to you sooner! Talmax Kal Warriors was just a test page, and I was still a very new member (a "shinie", as the admins say). So, I will edit the page so it says that I didn't come up with the MoC's. Whoops! It was kinda a test page, because I was still exploring. Sorry for my idiocy. Hey, remember Takanordas? Let's prank him! is not a fan of "TWILIGHT" or "NEW MOON" New MoC Hey, TheSlicer! I made a new MoC! I don't know how it should fit into the storyline or what his name is, but take a look at him and see! So if you have any ideas of what he could do anywhere, (even in one of your stories, I really don't care where he goes) tell me! Also, can Janneus and Raanu-G have a part somewhere in the Fairon Saga? New MoC, Who to be I think Sacho. Yes, he should be Sacho. By the way, I made yet another MoC. He looks IDENTICAL to Ixtil except that he's red and black. Okay, not Identical, but I was thinking the could be brothers, or something. He looks evil, and I thought about them being enemies, but that's just like Fyxan and Fyxon. What if he is bad, but then switches back to good? I don't know. Also, when did ToaFairon say he'd have a MoC up for Fyxon? Hey, listen. You know Janneus? Now that he's gotten away, I'd like him to have a good part in TDR. Maybe have a brush/deal with Nightwatcher. I still think it would be great for them to be together. I haven't shown it much yet, but Janneus is planned to be EXTREMLEY cruel. And he also is amazingly stealthy and agile. He is great for heists. Anyway, if you don't like the idea, I'd still like him in TDR. The Last Apocalypse Animated I'll definetely audition. Can I do more than character? Also, Blender is...difficult. Just a warning. Audio Well, Audacity is quite good (and it's free), but I know lots of other programs if you're prepared to splash out. My Mum's a proffessional VO and she used to use CoolEdit, but now uses Adobe Audition, which is very good. I'm not sure how much it costs, but you may be able to get a student discount on it. I did download Blender a long time ago, but could never get it to work. I've still got it installed, so I may look up some tutorials and try again... Janneus First of all, what do you mean by the war? The war in darkness returns? Or the WHOLE Fairon Chronicles war? Anyway, He'll definatley be back in time for later stories in the saga. And please tell me that works, because I really have no other use for him then, and I had big plans. not to argue... dude, it is a moc contest i will initiate. but, if you have the power to admit abminship, i will challenge YOU. another thing if you accept, you can't use a previously made model. creator613 i agree i am just trying to run on the road ludicrisly fast,i just want to go fast. creator613 listen listen, before you banish me with your admin powers for being annoying, think about this, did you want to be an admin before he asked you? the main problem i have with this is seeing a friend go faster in the sight i ever thought possible, it hurts. creator613 :( listen listen, before you banish me with your admin powers for being annoying, think about this, did you want to be an admin before he asked you? the main problem i have with this is seeing a friend go faster in the sight i ever thought possible, it hurts. creator613 :( ok i uderststand, but there are only two people better than me at building, ids and kyler nuva, i say kyler because of his tazzuk. creator613 Wait!! i meant non- admin people when i said that. admin Wow!! I never knew you an admin!!! When did you become one and how?? I've been here fer ages and have always wanted to become one I mean no offence to you in any way possible but i find this unfair. Users like me and Makuta kaper earlier on in the year were very active, maybe even more active, than you! Once agin i mean no offence. Also we have been top users, and have reamined as suh for a long time. I just believe that we deserve some recognition for our efforts on the wikia too. Since you are an admin do you think i could be promoted to admin? I really think i could help out the wikia community. I am not just doing this to up my status or anything, but i really feel i deserve it well... i thought crazylhinkan was an admin, i said no- admin people. maybe maybe, only maybe -cretaor613 admin I mean no offence to you in any way possible but i find this unfair. Users like me and Makuta kaper earlier on in the year were very active, maybe even more active, than you! Once agin i mean no offence. Also we have been top users, and have reamined as suh for a long time. I just believe that we deserve some recognition for our efforts on the wikia too. Since you are an admin do you think i could be promoted to admin? I really think i could help out the wikia community. I am not just doing this to up my status or anything, but i really feel i deserve it k ok. If you got chosen, you deserve it, i guess. I just find it a bit annoying that I can't get something like that. Oh well. Well done for getting the position tho! TDG I like what you did with the trivia on the dude's gang page. Cool. Admin I think tapio was smart to make u an admin, tho i think ids was right, him and some other top users should be admins. I suppose I suppose. look! Look at my page vakax, he is my self moc! creator613 Will you judge? I am having a small moc contest with matoro1, my entry is on his page, his entry mightg soon be on his page or my page. I ask you to do this for your building of the growth rahkshi, do you accept?-Creator613 i already challenged him besides, i asked you to judge, and he might use an agori or something small, i am not quite sure yet. Creator613 New admins I see... well, I don't know them very well myself, cause I haven't had that much time on CBW. That's why I promoted you in the first place. Could you give both of them a link to the wikimetru forums and tell that if they want to be promoted, they have to be members there too. Then I might promote them. --Toatapio Nuva 14:35, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Please!? Would you please enter my contest? just click on the "wants to see your battles" part of my siggy. TLA Sure I'll audition. And no, the music from Kreix's Task is mostly from Star Wars and The Matrix. TLA Auditions Here are the auditions! Hope you like them! Also, from the Matrix, I'd suggest: *Chateau *Burly Brawl *Spybreak *Neodammergung Hope this helps! And yes, Death and Doxkorm are edited. Judging time time to judge, look on my talk page and matoro1's talk page, mine is on his, his is on mine. Judge equally. Creator613 listen did you even look at mine? mine is on matoro1's talk page, his is on MY talk page, the toa against my Vakax, just make sure on that okay? creator613 look look at Vakax's page as well, that creation matoro1 made doesn't have a page, okay? P.S.- judge it partly on that. Creator613 I made mine specially for the contest... He's going to be a characer by late 2010 though. ?? What'dya mean??? Slicer hi slicer its me . I am not really a person that likes to criticize people on this wiki but I have to say the moving the articles to User:/ is pointless. so could you explain why we are doing this Nope. Nope. well well I thought you could use that in shadow lands also Krakanus's rage will only get worst you know you know whats really funny, is I was planning leviathos to have to make a shaky deal with the BOF to kill a common enemy nightwatcher works Picture this is my you tube image well well it was evilbiogecko but now I can't remember my password anouncment I just read ansem's anouncement sorry about the spelling don't have allot of time. I was thinking maybe you could connect the gigas magna story line with the ryta storyline yay I figured out how to reset my youtube password now my abount is back to EvilBioGecko (Biogecko was taken) toatapio but if i ask him it will just seem as if i'm doing it cos i'm jealous of you. Oh well. Sories and COntest Re: Anouncement Well that sucks. A lot. Do we have any plans for Ryta now? I had an idea that Mata Nui leaves BM and arrives on Ryta Magna. I've even scripted it into TFB. Credit Are you sugesting a trade? Trade Like if I give ylou joint credit you give me the instructions instructons thankyou so much also I need a little set advice but first do you or at least at some point have a built maxilos? well I did not really need maxilos parts its just I took thoose peices that are round and black for leviathos a long timma ago and now necuas has no spine (litterally his back just lays down) any advice? Deal? I have a deal for you. you know how you want to be an author of TLC. well here's the deal TLC is almost over so if you have two choices *1st: you can choose to be an author of Dark rendezvous and stay co-author of TLC *2nd:you can be author of TLC but we will have to make it longer instead of starting TLC:DR Also if you choose the second you will have full author rights and you can put writen by biogecko and hte slicer at the top but ecuase I started the story, and its about my character, and I have written allot more of it, I want on clubs and stuff (like the order of infinity) for it to just say writen by biogecko. if you need clarifications on any thing I will tell you what I mean ? so are you agreeing to my deal though? } Point out I just thought I would point out that you have deleted four of my chapters so that would have to do with the words also I did not mmean by words any ways I meant by chapters. and do you like my deal Hello I knw I have allready asked some people but I do not have enoph fall of the galtorian auditions so please audition No I mean that thoose words arn't in TLC anymore and any ways you still havn't told me do you like my deal? new author actually I am fine wiht you being an author I would just like on clubs and stuff to say biogecko. don't give up so esilly in the future you are our only admin conrats Deal. also this will be usfull so that my TLC can stay functioning while I am filming my episodes (don't worry I won't leave the wiki for a while or anything there will just be some days that I can't write stories becuase I am writing episodes joined I have joined the forums. Now what? Also, thanks alot for your help, u are a true friend appologies I am sorry about the whole credit thing its just TLC is the first story that people have actually liked (like toa infinity or myself) and even when I asked people many people did not read my other stories even its probably only good because you helped write it so I am formally apoligizing to you. also I made this sword with a thornax launcher built in and its has like four lewa nuva blades I will upload a pic soon } You On? title asks all. answer its not suposed to its has its own storyline I just couldn't think of a better name I was bored Pretty much title says all. The Collection Chronicles next chapter got deleted when I tried to post it, and I didn't want to re-type it. F:ID seems like a worthless story. I thought it would be cool, but I'm not inspired at the moment. You've reserved the next chapters on RotR and TDR. I don't have spots in War with the Kodax or Gigas Magna: Planet of Shadows. I haven't written for anything of Biogecko's, because I don't really know him all that well. So as you can see, I was bored. I really tried not to make too many BIG changes in the story line, and I am using my own character. The only change i made was that Draconius knew about Shadowdermis, which I didn't think would matter much because he dies soon after. (He does die soon after, right?) So anyway, I tried to keep it out of the main story line area. Please, I meant know offense in not consulting you. If you don't like anything about it, I'll put the delete template on it. Writer's Corner Wiki Will you join my new wiki? I need members! http://writerscorner.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page# Writer Wiki PS my username on the wiki is ShoopDaWhoop Club page Sure! A main club page would be great. PS, don't think too much about the Writer's Corner Wiki. It was more of an experimental site. sweet thats so cool GIgas magna has a sight I know you will probably get a lot of this (i know I did when I made the BPP wiki) but can you make me an admin on the sight becuase I am a big contributer to the GM storyline an I will be even more soon (Leviathos's plan involves a little trip to gigas magna) I know I am aware its just this visit will be pretty important Sure Yep, I'm happy with that. I'll join this little clubhouse of administrators of yours. The only thing i think i need to do is tidy up my user page a bit and write a few stories, but yeah, i'll help you. thanks for the offer and i'll look forward to working with you in the future. Also, a lot of thanks also has to be given to my friend, Scotttjt who has given me advice on several occassions. One thing though, what exactly is this Wiki Metru thing, i think i'm a bit out-dated with it. --Chicken Bond 01:46, December 16, 2009 (UTC) XD Lol. But should i make an account now or later? also where do administrators socialize apart from a talk pages (I'm a bit used to working on my own with Scotttjt and with very little support, so i'm not entirely used to this new system)? --Chicken Bond 01:52, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I meant is there anywhere administrators talk about issues apart from on their talk pages as a group? --Chicken Bond 01:56, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Alright then, then i'm in. but do i need to make a wiki metru account right now or can i do it later? last question XD --Chicken Bond 02:05, December 16, 2009 (UTC) HEY!!!! Hey why the heck did you delete mask of absorption, and why did you mess up the aquaries 7 page Thanks Thanks for the nice comment! =D VSF2009 10:28, December 16, 2009 (UTC) OH Oh well ok but just to let you know it never was out side of the MU *exept n board form) Slicer I just checked the lists you are 1 away and I am 2 away from beign on the top user list. um I have been wanting to be a a top user for for ever and I hop eyou don't mind that I am using a stratigy that I noticed you have to get edits ()maybe it was by accident but look at what it did) do you ever get told you can't move a page any more because thats happening to me alot say its a anti-spam thing and does that hapen to admin? } Re: Wiki stuff Why would you want to move them? I don't have problems with it myself so I could help you in this. And about improving the 6000 articles... why wont you put a notice of that on the front page? That would be important enough to go there. :) --Toatapio Nuva 17:06, December 16, 2009 (UTC) HEY!!!!!! I sent you a message weeks ago and you have failed to respond. And, poor Creator613 is picking up all the slack in our club! If you want to keep the role of deputy, you better respond and get your butt back to work! look I saw a recent edits thing that works to give you lots of edits and I really want to be on the featured user list and it is contributing to the wiki becuase what the trick is is moving pages. thats right ever sense you started moving pages your edits skyrocketed. so now I am just being involved in moving pages, I do not think that is bad ya I know about the wiki and I joined but I am wondering if after you listened to me if you still think what I am doing isbad I mean no I mean moving them to User:/ becuase right before you rose up in the user list that was ll I saw on recent activity so I am very sorry if I offended you I am not trying to be bad you just don;t understand how badly I want this hey aren't recruiting permanently its more of an alliance (temporary of course) and Trial of the matoran ca n be deleted I wanted it to go somwhere but I actually forgot about it becase of other stuff in my life and ETBM is allready over and finally I am going to have to say no to moving it becuase they booth want to betray each other which will still lead to tensions and I have decided to continue TLC longer than we where planning (as long as you are ok with that) you are ok with that right? could you please Undelete mask of absorption No, it's my fault. I'm sorry for being a jerk. You're still deputy. Idea Can Nightwatch and Charon get seperated in Shadowlands? That way They could trick opponents. 1300796803 00:12, December 18, 2009 (UTC) itsok also I allready did but thankyou for the effort I guess and, I would like to say that you are a very good writer would you ever consider that for the future and I keep meaning to ask you what is your picture of (you know the one on the top of your user page) well now I know its a bomb is it a nuke Re: The Move I know, I know. Please don't bother me with this since I'm not in charge of this whole move thing. Post that to WMF instead, please. --Toatapio Nuva 15:15, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Admin I'd love to, but I must warn you - I don't have constant internet access. I have to connect to a wire in my Mum's studio to get on, and she uses it a lot. I will try my best though! Also, what is Wiki Metru? Did you just ask me to demote you? No way! You were the first to sign up, you made the infobox, you are still deputy, and Creator613 is still third-in-command. Very well. I'm still keeping you on the page as deputy in case you change you're mind.